


Worst case scenario

by Shoniwrites



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoniwrites/pseuds/Shoniwrites
Summary: Lorna and Marcos meet again to discuss their future, and Lorna has a backup plan Marcos is sure not to like.





	Worst case scenario

**Author's Note:**

> An added section to the 2x13 scene where Marcos and Lorna met in the car to discuss Max. I also plan to post a scenario in which Lorna manages to see Marcos after he's shot. I've just decided I'm going to post my own version of plotlines, running linear to the episodes. 2x14 airs tomorrow so we'll see what that brings.

Marcos watches at Lorna drives her black SUV into the parking lot. She jumps out, hood up protecting her green hair from the rain. Marcos holds his breath waiting for Lorna to open the car door to his truck, she slips into the passenger seat pulling off her hood with a sigh.

The sight of her wet porcelain face and green hair matted to her forehead, knocks the wind out of him for a moment then he composes himself, they haven’t got a lot of time; “What do you know this time?” he said.

“Nothing new.” Lorna said, twisting in her seat to face him

Marcos looks at Lorna confused, “I thought you said it was urgent?”

“I didn’t come here to talk about Reeva, I came here to talk about us.”

Marcos turns a little in his seat to face her dead on, “okay?”

“Look, I know I apologised before, but I never explained why I did what I did.”

“Lorna, you don’t hav-“

“-Yes, Yes I do Marcos” She looks at him, his expression soften. Lorna tries to keep the tears from falling. She doesn’t know where to start, “I- I knew you were trying to find me, _us_ and it wasn’t that I didn’t want to be found… I just, I just knew that if I saw you I would question why I ever left in the first place.”  

Marcos looks down, breathing a deep sigh, he always wondered how Lorna felt about him in the months apart.

“And when you came to see Dawn, it took all my strength not to back my bags and leave with you, but then what would it all have been for? Me leaving you, taking Dawn away. I _had_ to stay Marcos, I had to try and make all the pain I caused you be worth something” She inhales then let’s out, like the thoughts have been a weight on her chest.

“I know,” said Marcos, so quietly, as if to tell himself rather than Lorna.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

Lorna looks up at Marcos, her eyes wet. Her brows wrinkled together in confusion, “what are you sorry for?”

“I was so angry at you for sending Dawn away, I refused to believe that anyone could protect her better than us, her parents, but I was wrong. Since the day you left, it’s been nothing but attacks and people getting hurt, dying.”

“Marcos, I never doubted for a second that you wouldn’t do anything to protect our little girl, but it was also about protecting us.”

“What do you mean?”

Lorna pulls Marcos’ hand into her lap, “I know what it’s like to wait a lifetime for my real father to come and get me, and you... your family abandoned you. I never want Dawn to know how that feels, and we’re no good to her dead.” Her voice begins to shake, she bites down on her lip in an effort to keep it together, “You saw the state of John after the purifiers got him. He’s the strongest man I know and if they could do-” Lorna pauses, thinking about John’s bullet ridden torso, “- _that_ to him then I dread to think what they could do to us.”

Marcos gives Lorna’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “We can’t think like that, babe.”

“We have to, it’s the world we live in. We have to be one step ahead of them at all time, so that one day, you, me and Dawn can all be together - be a family.

“You’re right.” Marcos agrees. They give each other a reassuring smile.

Lorna looks out the window she doesn’t have much time left.  “There is something else,” she pulls a crumpled piece of paper out of her back pocket and holds it in front of her. “This is just a precaution, but If…” the words get stuck in her throat, “If something happens to me and I don’t make it, this is the address where Dawn is. Go there and take her. Take her away from all this, leave the country if you have to.”

“Lorna?!” Marcos squirms at the thought.

“It’s only a worst-case scenario, Marcos.” Lorna shuffles closer to him, placing the crumpled bit of paper in his hand, she rolls his fingers up and keeps her hand on top of his. With her other hand, she places it against his cheek; “Just promise me, you won’t open it unless it comes to that. We can’t risk anyone else knowing where she is, and the Frosts, they can get into your head.” Lorna scans his face, darting from one eye to the other waiting for an answer.

Marcos composes himself, “Okay, I promise.” He chokes out.

Lorna lets go of his hand and pulls her hand up to rest on his other cheek, “I love you Marcos Diaz”

“I love you too.”

A bitter-sweet smile spreads across Lorna’s face, Marcos’ follows suit. She leans in for a soft kiss, but Marcos’s free arm has already wrapped around her torso, pulling in her tight towards his chest. She can feel the warmth from his hand burning through her sweatshirt, it stings but only momentarily. Marcos pulls away before doing any real damage that would give away Lorna’s whereabouts to Reeva – it wasn’t a risk worth taking. Their lips pull apart, but they rest their foreheads together and then Lorna says the words Marcos has been dreading ever since she got in the car.

“I have to go.”

He nods and sighs, “hey wait.”

Lorna turns back to face him.

“No more plans involved stabbing yourself, okay?!”

Lorna smiles at Marcos’ concern for her safety, “I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you.”

Lorna smiles and goes back in for a quick kiss before pulling her hood over her hair and opening the car door, jogging to her car.”

Marcos watches her as she drives away. He sits there for a moment, with the crumpled note in his hand. A burning curiosity to know Dawn’s whereabouts but he made a promise to Lorna and he would honour that, he just hopes to god he never has to open the note by himself. Draping his arms over the steering wheel, he sits there for a moment before turning on the ignition and drives out the abandoned car park back to the Westlake Apartments alone.


End file.
